EYD
by SugarString
Summary: Indonesia selama ini dikenal sebagai nation yang punya suara toa dan ngomong menurut isi hatinya. Apa jadinya kalau dia tiba-tiba jadi suka ngomong pakai bahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar? Gimana reaksi nation lain yah? maaf, judulnya aneh sangat
1. Chapter 1

fic ini terispirasi dari teman Sugar yang selalu ngomong pake bahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar.

disini sugar bikin karakter indonesia yang kurang bagus *gomen buat readers yang nggak setuju -||

disclaimer: hetalia dan karakternya itu punya hidekaz himaruya sensei. kalo punya sugar sih... isinya pasti nista semua..

please enjoy minna!

* * *

"Maloooon!" terdengar suara pemecah gendang telinga di kediaman Malon-eh, Malay di Asia Tenggara. "Aduuh… kuping gue…" ratap Malay. Kasian kali kau nak… yang tabah ya…

"Lon! Lo denger gue kaga? Dipanggilin kok kagak jawab?" Nesia, si pemilik suara, langsung masuk tanpa permisi. Dasar nggak tau sopan santun..

"Apaan sih, Ndon? Nggak bisa liat gue lagi sibuk apa?" Malay sewot. Dalem hati, Malay sedang bertanya-tanya (cie elah). _Apa si Indon nggak pernah kenal sama yang namanya bel pintu? Primitif!_

"Lon, lo liat-" Nesia melanjutkan omongannya, tanpa memedulikan Malay. "Hanjrit! Jadi lo yang nyolong macpro gue yah?" Indon-eh, Nesia berteriak histeris sambil nunjuk membabi buta (?) kearah macpro yang lagi digerayangi Malay.

Malay diem

Dia nengok ke Nesia yang tampak shock

Nengok ke macpro yang lagi dipegangnya

Nengok ke Nesia lagi

Nengok ke- uph (Author dibekep)

Dia akhirnya nyaho ketika otaknya mulai konek lagi. "Eh… a-anu.. g-gini..N-Ndon.." Malay gelagapan. Entah kenapa dia jadi gagap kayak Latvia. Iyalah.. sapa juga yang nggak takut ngeliat deathglare plus aura hitam yang menjalar-jalar dari seorang Indonesia? Gimana kalau tiba-tiba keluar ancaman santetan? Wiih… jangankan Malay, England aja bisa nangis kejer.

Nesia membuka mulutnya dan mulai berteriak. Tapi bukan santetan yang biasa dilontarkannya, melainkan :

"Tiada maaf bagimu bocah gendheng! Rasakan! Kilat pukul garuda! Ciaaat!" Nesia langsung nyerang nggak pake babibu, koma, apalagi titik. Nyerang aja terus pake jurus silat andalannya.

"Ampun ndon! Gue balikin macpro lo nih!" Malay berteriak edan sambil ngelempar macpro tercintanya (?) Nesia. Nesia berhenti sesaat, ngeliat ke atas, dan-oh, apa yang terjadi?

Nesia melompat, dia menggenggam macpronya, salto di udara, dan mendarat kembali dengan anggunnya! Oh! Sungguh teknik yang luar biasa! Juri memberikan nilai 10! Wow! Mari kita beri applause saudara-saudara sekalian…

Lanjut

Nesia yang dari tadi sudah memeluk macpronya, menambahkan lemparan sandal jepit dekil ke muka Malay. "Awas ye lon! Kalo lo macem-macem lagi sama macpro gue, lo kagak bakal bisa ngeliat matahari lagi!" Nesia mencak-mencak. Meninggalkan Malay yang tepar nggak elit di ruang tamunya.

~('w')~~('w')~~('w')~

Malam setelah insiden itu, Malay tengah mengompres benjolan di jidatnya. Niatnya sih, dia pengen langsung tidur. Sampai terdengar suara toa milik Nesia. Padahal jaraknya agak jauh loh (rumah singapur ada di tengah ^^), kok bisa nyampe yah? Menurut penelitian yang dilakukan oleh dokter-dokter ahli dari penjuru dunia (halah), ibaratnya kayak ada toa volume mentok nyangkut di pita suaranya Nesia. Kok bisa nyangkut yah? Emangnya si Nesia nelen mesjid?

Okeh, bek to de topik

Jadi, si Malay tiba-tiba ngedenger suara Nesia yang lagi nyanyi lagu alay ciptaan anak bangsa sambil gonjrang-gonjreng gitarnya yang selalu menemaninya menyanyi saat matahari bersinar terik, bahkan sampai badai datang menerpa (halah).

"Cinta satu malam.. oh, indahnya.. cinta satu malam.. buatku melayang.. ououoo!" Nesia terus berteriak-teriak gaje. Mana liriknya ditambah-tambahin lagi…

Malay yang jidatnya udah sakit malah sekarang telinganya tambah sakit. Entar kalo Malay jadi bengek gimana? Tau, lah… emang Author pikirin… (ditabok upin ipin).

Malay shock setengah mampus. Untung dia berpikir cepat. Kalo nggak, Author nggak bisa menjamin keselamatan kejiwaan Malay.

Kebetulan, si Nesia nyanyinya di teras belakang rumahnya ditemenin sama peliharaan-peliharaannya. Emang mereka tahan sama suaranya Nesia? Oh, jelas… mereka aja ikut karokean bareng. Dasar, pemilik sama peliharaannya sama-sama nggak waras… ckckck… (Author ngibrit dikejar peliharaan-peliharaanya Nesia dan dilempar gitar).

Eh, lagi asik-asiknya si Nesia nyanyi, tiba-tiba ada sandal swallow ngelayang ke mukanya. Plak! Sandal dekil itu kena tepat di muka Nesia. Menyebabkan Nesia tepar nggak elit dengan saksi mata seluruh hewan peliharaanya yang lagi ber-sweatdrop-ria.

" Berisik! Nggak bisa ngeliat ini jam berapa? Gue mau tidur, Ndoon! Diem ngapa!" Malay berteriak nista. Setelah puas marah-marah, dia kembali tidur tanpa perasaan berdosa sama sekali! Dan Nesia? Dia lagi dibopong sama peliharaan-peliharaannya ke dalam rumah. So sweet… Author jadi terharu…

Eh, tunggu dulu, ternyata Nesia hanya digotong sampai ruang tamunya saja pemirsa! Sedangkan peliharaannya langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja… mana ditinggalinnya di lantai lagi… jadi, Nesia, dengan sangat (tidak) terpaksa… kami harus meninggalkanmu di ruang tamu,ya. Ciao!

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**pertama kali bikin fic humor ni minna...

maaf kalo rada aneh... dan humornya yang garing

jangan lupa

R

E

P

I

U

* * *

**OMAKE**

interview buat hewan-hewannya Nesia

Q: kenapa tadi kalian ninggalin Nesia begitu aja? kenapa nggak dibawa sekalian ke kamarnya?

komodo: lagi mager, cuy...

harimau sumatra: kalo aku, pengen cepet-cepet ngegerayangi kulkasnya Nesia

elang jawa: emang binatang nggak boleh mager?

orang utan: aku males ngegotong ke atas

yang lainnya nggak ditanya soalnya kurang lebih jawabannya sama


	2. Chapter 2

yosh minna! akhirnya sugar apdet juga!sebelumnya maaf telat banget ngapdet nya, nggak kaya yang sugar janjikan... abisnya ada UU 1! KOMPUTER SUGAR DISEGEL SAMA IBU SUGAR! maap, sugar kebawa emosi...

oiya... disini indonesia sama malaysia itu cewek. sugar ngikut desainnya hidekaz himaruya-sensei aja. terus disini singapore sama brunei cowok. terus juga urutan keluargany nesia itu dari nesia, malay, brunei, abis itu singapore.

please enjoy

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari yang amat sangat indah. Burung-burung berkicauan dengan merdu… rumput-rumput bergoyang diterpa angin… aah… sungguh keadaan alam yang sangat indaah…Ups, maaf, Author lagi OOC.

Tapi, keadaan di dalam gedung PBB, tepatnya di world conference, tidak seindah keadaan alam diluar. Keaadaan di dalam berbeda 180 derajat, atau lebih tepatnya rusuh banget. Mari kita lihat langsung di TKP…

America sedang bercuap-cuap di depan tentang ke-hero-annya, Switzerland lagi mengancam akan nge-dor siapa saja yang ngedeketin Liechtenstein, France lagi mencoba ngegrepe-grepe nation lain, Russia yang lagi mengintimidasi trio Baltic, Belarus lagi menggelaedah seiesi ruang rapat untuk mencari Russia, nggak ketinggalan duo sohib fujodanshi a.k.a Hungary dan Japan yang siap memotret skandal yaoi apa saja yang terjadi selama rapat (Hungary, Japan, kalo dapet banyak kasih ke Author yah? Yah? Yah? Hungary & Japan: Buapakmu?). Kalau disimpulkan secara garis besar (cie elah), keadaan di dalam ruangan itu sangat rusuh, atau lebih tepatnya lagi, SANGAT AMAT RUSUH.

Tapi, hanya Indonesia yang nggak terlihat disana. Menyebabkan anggota ASEAN bingung. Nggak biasanya Indonesia nggak izin kalo nggak datang.

"Kak Malay, Kak Nesia mana? Kok nggak keliatan?" Singapore bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Mana gue tau, Sing… emang gue emaknya?" Malay menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang rapat terbuka. Membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menengok ke arahnya. Indonesia muncul dari balik pintu itu mengenakan pakaian formalnya yang biasa. Tadinya, semuanya mau langsung mengerjakan aktifitasnya lagi. Berhubung, kalo si Nesia telat, dia selalu ngasih excuse seperti: "Eh, sori ye gue telat" atau semacamnya. Tapi, yang keluar dari mulut Nesia bukan itu, melainkan:

"Maaf saya telat, adakah hal penting yang saya lewatkan?" kata-kata sopan nan indah yang keluar dari mulut sang personifikasi Negara Indonesia itu sukses membuat orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu cengok. Jangankan orang, cicak aja cengok.

Nesia berjalan dengan santai ke kursinya. Seolah nggak mempedulikan tatapan nation lain yang lagi memerhatikannya (atau malah sama sekali nggak nyadar. Maklum lah… Nesia kan telmi*ditabok), dia duduk dan berbalik kearah Singapore yang duduk di sebelahnya yang dari tadi memerhatikannya dengan tampang cengok.

"Singa, anda kenapa? Kok muka anda pucat?" Nesia berkata sambil menempelkan tangannya ke jidat Singapur yang tampak makin cengok.

_Saya anda? Seriusan nih? Si Nesia ngomong sopan?_ Kurang lebih itulah yang dipikirkan oleh nation-nation lain. Pengecualian Latvia, soalnya biar ngomong dipikiran, dia tetep gagap.

"Kak… kakak… sakit?" Singapore memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Kan, takut kakaknya tiba-tiba kesambet, gitu… eh, bentar-bentar… gimana caranya si Nesia kesambet setan? Bukannya tiap hari dia mempekerjakan setan-setan alias pocong dkk sebagai pembantu(budak)nya?

"Tidak…" Nesia menjawab dengan santai.

"Terus… kakak… kesambet?" Singapore bertanya lagi.

"Tidak,kok. Kakak normal-normal saja.." jawaban Nesia membuat para nation dan cicak (nih cicak numpang eksis banget yah) sweatdrop. _Normal? Gini normal? Gimana kalo nggak normal coba!_ Waah… kalian kok pikirannya bisa sama? Telepati kah?

"Oh, iya… apakah saya melewatkan hal penting?"

"N-nggak kok, kak… nggak ada yang penting…" jawab Singapore. Dia mencoba untuk stay cool kayak tukul padahal dalem hati dia udah komat-kamit baca al-fatihah dan ayat kursi.

"Oh, baguslah… saya pergi mau bikin teh dulu ya…" Nesia melangkah pergi ke meja tempat minuman disediakan.

Saat Nesia pergi, Malay menghampiri adiknya yang masih mencoba untuk stay cool. "Sing, lo nggak papa?" Malay bertanya simpatik sambil menepuk pundak Singapore. Yang ditanya hanya menengok. Tapi raut wajahnya sudah nggak cool lagi, melainkan sekarang muka tampak pucat pasi.

"Kak Malay… itu kak Nesia kenapa? Singa takuut…" Singapore nangis kejer. Kasian… kayaknya dia trauma… Malay… camkan ini di hatimu nak. Jangan pernah membuat sifat Nesia berubah jadi begini lagi, atau adikmu akan koma tujuh hari tujuh malem.

"Nggak tau aku, Sing…" sesuatu terbesit dipikiran Malay."J..jangan-jangan…" kalo ini film detektif, ekspresi Malay tadi itu kayak pas si detektif memecahkan kasus. Mukanya di _close up_, keringat dingin bercucuran, plus _sound effect_ Mozart "jeng-jeng-jeng…" gitu.

"Kenapa kak?"

"Sing, panggilin Brunei. Nanti kakak ceritain"

"I-iya.."

~('w')~~('w')~~('w')~

"Jadi… kakak udah tau kenapa kak Nesia jadi kayak gitu?" Tanya Brunei.

"Iya… jadi gini…" Malay menceritakan kejadian kemarin dari awal sampai akhir. Berhubung Author lagi males nulis, liat chapter 1 aja yo!

Setelah Malay selesai bercerita, adik-adiknya hanya bisa sweatdrop. Sampai brunei memotong jeda panjang diantara mereka (cie elah).

"Jadi ini semua salah kak Malay dong!"

"Iya… makanya kalian bantuin kakak balikin Indon kayak semula!" Malay… betapa tak bertanggung jawabnya dirimu,nak…

"Oke… kalo gitu kita susun rencana dulu…" Singapore, yang emang notabenenya paling pinter langsung mencetuskan rencana dengan tampang serius.

"Gimana, gimana?" Brunei ikut jadi serius. Malay ikut-ikutan.

"Gini…" Singapur mulai menjelaskan rencananya. Saat mereka lagi menyusun rencana, para nation mendadak menjauh dari mereka. Soalnya tiba-tiba keluar aura hitam dari melayu bersaudara (minus Nesia) itu. Hadeh-hadeh… kalian ini mau ngembaliin Nesia ke semula atau mau nyiksa sih?

~(skip skip skip)~

"Oke. Kalian udah siap sama rencana kita?" Malay bertanya pada kedua adiknya yang mengangguk mantap. Semantap para kaskuser saat menambahkan kata 'gan!' di akhir kalimat.

"Sip, ayo mulai" Malay memberikan komando. Dan dengan kecepatan ninja (halah) mereka bertiga cabut ke pos masing-masing. Ada yang tau rencana mereka apa? Simak aja yuk~

Malay berdiri tepat di atas mantan koloninya alias England. Malay mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, yang tak lain adalah botol berisi cairan berbau busuk yang oh-sangat-menjijikan-sampai-Author-nggak-mau-tau-itu-apa. Malay mengambil ancang-ancang dan melemparkan botol tersebut ke arah England. Prang! Botol itu pecah saat mengenai kepala England. Menyebabkan kepalanya jadi bau abeees… Empunya kepala shock setengah mampus. Dan mengeluarkan kata-kata indah nan berseni (?) miliknya.

"Bloody hell! Apaan nih? Siapa yang ngelempar ini ke gue kampreeet!" England mencak-mencak edan. Membuat semua nation menoleh kearahnya.

"Iggy… kamu bau banget…" Seme America malah memperburuk suasana. Terlihat dengan jelas ada aura hitam menjalar-jalar keluar dari England. Kalo para nation bisa membaca pikiran, mereka pasti bisa melihat England lagi mengabsen seluruh isi kebon binatang. Kenapa Author bisa tau? Itu jelas karena Author awesome (digiles Prussia).

"Gue Tanya sekali lagi… Siapa yang ngelempar ini ke gue, git?" saat ini England sudah bertransformasi menjadi Tsundere!England.

"England! Tadi gue lihat America ngelempar sesuatu ke lo!" sahut brunei. Kayaknya rencana mereka udah mulai…

"Apa? Jadi lo yang ngelempar ke gue, hamburger shit!" England menerjang America dan mencekiknya sampai mulut seme-coret America berbusa. "Bukan, Iggy! Bukan aku!" amerika megap-megap. Persis ikan koi Author yang diangkat waktu kolam lagi dikuras (ditabok readers karna curcol).

"Nggak usah bohong, git! Lu mau gue jajah lagi?" hmm.. England, aura psycho mu makin kerasa lho… Author aja sampe merinding disko.

England makin mempererat cekikannya ke America. Membuat America meronta-ronta dengan liar.

Ternyata oh ternyata, kaki America menendang Italy si maniak _PASTAAAA!_ Itu. Alhasil, Italy menumpahkan pasta yang lagi dipegangnya. Akibatnya pasti udah tau lah… si Italy nangis kejer. "Huwee! Fratello, Doitsu! America jahat sama aku, ve~!" Italy mewek sambil memeluk Doitsu-nya tercinta. Membuat Hungary dan Japan sibuk menjepret-jepret momen itu. Berbahagialah wahai para fujodanshi sekalian…

"Woi! Hamburger bastard! Lo apain adek gue, hah!" Romano menghampiri kedua nation yang lagi cekik-mencekik itu (baca: England yang nyekek). Tapi maksud hati ingin ikut nyekek America, apalah daya malah terkena tendangannya America juga. Hmm… sejak kapan Author jadi puitis gini ya…

Kalo di kartun-kartun, Romano pasti sudah mental entah kemana gara-gara kena tendangan America. _Zuiiing! _Gini-gini, biarpun gendut berlemak, America kalo mukul atau nendang tenaganya gede juga lho…

Sanking kerasnya si America nendang, Romano sampe menabrak Iceland. Tapi _sound effect_nya bukan _sound effect_ mental yang kayak Author deskripsikan di atas, melainkan suara Antonio, semenya tercinta-coret- yang meneriakan "Loviii!" dengan lebaynya ala aktor telenovela dan sinetron garapan Nesia.

Lanjut. Hmm… sampai mana tadi… oh, ya… Romano menabrak Iceland.

Jadi, Romano menabrak Iceland yang lagi menggendong Puffin kesayangannya. "Adaw!" jerit Ice. Tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh. Sebenernya, Puffin sempet terbang dan menangkap baju Iceland (pake paruhnya tentu aja), tapi, yah… seberapapun kau berusaha keras, wahai Puffin, kau pasti nggak akan bisa ngelawan hukum gravitasi, dasar burung bego… (digiles Iceland) sabar, Ice. Author Cuma bercanda kok…

Iceland jatuh dan menimpa Liechtenstein. Tapi dia langsung bangun dan buru-buru minta maaf. "Maaf, Liech! Kamu nggak papa?"

"I…iya… aku nggak papa.." ujar Liechtenstein.

Weits, kalian jangan tenang-tenang aja, terutama kau, Iceland. Lihat itu, dibelakangmu…

Atas perintah Author, mereka menengok ke belakang. Terlihat Switzerland sedang mengokang senapannya dengan aura hitam dan deathglare. Iceland tampak pucat pasi.

"A…Anu… Switzerland…"

"BERANI BANGET LO YA NYENTUH LIECHTENSTEIN! LO MAU GUE DOR DI KEPALA YA?"

"Kak… sabaar…" Liechtenstein mencoba menenangkan kakaknya.

"AWAS LO YA, ICE!" Switzerland berteriak dengan muka nepsong pengen mengeksekusi Iceland ditempat. Sabar Swit…(Switzerland maksudnya) entar kepslok Author jebol…

Switzerland mulai menembak. Tapi berhubung dia ditahan Liechtenstein, dia jadi nggak bisa membidik dengan benar. Jadi dia menembak membabi buta. Beruntung Iceland bisa menghindar. Tapi salah satu pelurunya mengenai China.

"Aduuh! Sakit, aru~" jerit om-om-MKKB-bertampang-muda-padahal-udah-berumur-4000-taon-lebih.

Sementara itu, seme-coret- Russia menghampirinya dengan tampang khawatir. "Kamu kenapa,da~" tanyanya pada uke-coret-China.

"Aku kena pelurunya Switzerland aru~" China mengelus tangannya yang kesakitan. Saat ia menoleh ke arah Russia, si maniak kol itu udah ngilang entah kemana.

Ternyata Russia sudah berada di belakang Switzerland saudara-saudara…apakah dia udah berhasil melampaui ninja-ninjanya Japan? hmm… kalo jaraknya segini, terus waktunya segini, kecepatannya berapa ya…? (author lagi keracunan matematika)

Lanjut

Russia, yang udah berada di belakang Switzerland, mengeluarkan pipa legendaris dan aura kolkolkolkolkol-nya. Sementara Switzerland? Nggak nyadar sama sekali…

Tapi kayaknya, dewi keberuntungan sedang berada dipihakmu, Swit. Belarus tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana sambil membawa pisau. "KAKAK! MARRY ME!" Belarus mengejar Russia sambil menodongkan pisau. Waah… kau sudah kembali dari penggeledahan ya? Bukan… jangan pernah bayangkan kejar-kejaran romantis di dua kakak beradik psycho ini… bayangkan aja film si pembunuh lagi mengejar korbannya ke gang-gang sempit. Oke, itu lebay… tapi mang bener si yee…

"NGGAK MAUU!" Russia ngangis kejer sambil melemparkan botol-botol vodka tercintanya (?) ke arah Belarus. Yah, apapun akan dilakukan untuk menghindari kematian bukan? Ya nggak penonton?

Tapi sayangnya, salah satu botol vodka itu mengenai chandelier yang berada di atas Nesia. Chandelier itu putus dan jatuh tepat ke arah Nesia. Prang! (hah?) Nesia tepar dengan elitnya di tengah ruangan.

"Kak Nesiaa!" Singapore menghampiri kakaknya dengan kecepatan cahaya (halah).

Nesia…Nesia… untung aja kamu nation immortal. Kalo nggak, kamu pasti udah mati instan bersimbah darah, mulut berbusa, pokoknya mengenaskan deh…

"Indon!" "Kak Nesia!" "Nesia!" dengan cepat, para nation menghampiri Nesia dan Singapore. Secepat orang-orang korban bencana mengejar truk sembako (digampar berjamaah).

Setelah sampai ke Singapore, Malay berbisik kepada adiknya itu. "Gimana Sing? Udah normal lagi belon?"

Singapore hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil berpikir, _ini kakak gue ko bego amat seh? Otak pinter gue nurun dari mana coba? _ Narsis kali dirimu Singapore..."Yah belom atuh, kak. Sadar aja belom" Singapore balas berbisik. Hmm.. sejak kapan Singapore bisa bahasa sunda?

"Lu sih, Rus… gara-gara botol vodka lo tuh…" France tiba-tiba nimbrung. Nggak nyadar sama deathglare Belarus yang seakan bilang lu-mau-gua-gorok-apa-france-? Author aja merinding disko…

Russia langsung mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. "Kolkolkolkolkol~ become one with Russia, da~" (ebuset… ini si Russia nggak nyambung banget dah. Lagi ngomongin apa, kok malah ngajak bersatu? Sarap! *ditampol pipa dan di bacok piso).

Tadinya, Russia mau jawab 'Eh! Salahin Belarus dong! Sapa suruh ngejar-ngejar gue pake piso?'. Tapi nggak jadi, takut dibacok… (hah?)

"Iih! Gue mendingan puasa ngegrepe-grepe orang sebulan dibanding bersatu ama lo!"

"Kau bilang apa, da~"

Dan mulailah perang mulut antar nation mesum yang hobi ngegrepe-grepe orang laki-laki maupun wanita, sama nation psycho yang hobi membunuh orang pake pipa dengan muka ceria dan ketawa-ketiwi nggak jelas. Sementara nation lainnya? Nggak ada yang berani ngelerai.

Brunei yang sedari tadi cuek bebek sama sekelilingnya, tiba-tiba berseru. "Lihat! Matanya kak Nesia kebuka!" membuat semua nation menoleh lagi kearah topik permasalahan utama. Yang membuat Author bingung adalah, kenapa Nesia kalo ketiban chandelier bangunnya cepet banget, sedangkan waktu kena tampol sandal jepit malah pingsan semaleman? Inilah yang dinamakan rahasia ilahi..

Nesia berkedip dan berkedip. Ada jeda beberapa saat setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Nesia akhirnya buka mulut. Semua nation yang dari tadi udah menunggu dengan sabarnya sampe sujud syukur dan tumpengan tiba-tiba lantaran jedanya panjaaaang banget.

"Sape lo?" Tanya Nesia dingin, sedingin nol mutlak alia -273 derajat celcius (Author lagi keracunan fisika). Omongan Nesia membuat ruangan itu hening. Jangkrik aja diem. Kayak waktu tiba-tiba berhenti gitu.

Para nation tampak shock berat. Tapi diantara semua, adik-adiknya yang tampak paling shock. "Kak… kak Nesia… nggak inget kita siapa?" Singapore gemeteran.

"Nggak" dia melanjutkan."Terus, kamu siapa? Kau juga siapa? Terus kau?" Nesia menunjuk kearah semua nation yang ada di situ.

Brunei berbisik kearah Malay. "Kak, itu kak Nesia kepribadiannya udah balik, tapi kenapa jadi amnesia?"

"N-nggak tau aku, Brun…" Malay balas berbisik.

Brunei berpikir sebentar. "Jangan-jangan… kak coba pukul sekali lagi deh, pake sandal kakak"

"Hah?" Malay cengok. _Gila aja lu, brun! Lu mau kakak lo ini mati ditusuk bambu runcing?_

"Udah! Lakuin aja!" Brunei mendesak.

"Iya… kalo gitu, ambilin sandal jepit di tas kakak"

"Yang ini?" Tanya Brunei sambil memegang sandal dekil yang baunya nauzubilah.

"Iya" Malay mengambil sandal jepit itu. "Brun, Sing, kalo kakakmu ini mati, jauhkan Indon dari makam kakak ya" Malay berkata lebay sampe membuat adik-adiknya sweatdrop. Kayaknya dia udah ketularan virus lebay gara-gara keseringan nonton sinetronnya Nesia.

Malay mengambil ancang-ancang dan memukul Nesia dengan kencengnya di pipi. Membuat pipinya tampak merah banget. Nation lain bengong.

~('w')~~('w')~~('w')~

Nesia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia tengah berbaring di klinik gedung PBB.

"Kak Nesia?" Tanya seseorang

"Brunei? Singapore? Kok gue ada di sini?"

"Waaa! Kak Nesia sadar! Woi! Kak Malay! Semuanya! Kak Nesia udah sadar!" Singapore berteriak toa. Kayaknya dia calon penerus Nesia nih…

"Apa? Nesia sadar?" "waah!" "Nesia-chan!" dalam sekejap, ruangan itu sudah penuh sesak oleh nation-nation heboh nggak tau diri itu (ditampol all nation).

"Lu sadar juga ndon? Kepribadian lu udah ganti?" Malay langsung nyerocos.

"Kepribadian? Maksud lo apaan si, lon?" Tanya Nesia kebingungan.

"Lupakan" jawabnya singkat.

"Brun, Sing, itu si Malon kenapa? Mendadak gelo, ya?" Tanya Nesia kepada adiknya yang lain.

Malay yang tadinya mukanya cerah ceria, sekarang jadi sadis banget. Aura hitam berkoar-koar di belakangnya. "INDOOOON!"

* * *

**END

* * *

**

yay selesai! oiya, sugar minta maap soalnya chapter kemaren pendek banget... gomen...*sembah sujud

yosh! jangan lupa ya minna!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

E

L

A

L

U

* * *

**OMAKE

* * *

**

autralia: woi, Lay, itu Nesia tadi kenapa?

Malay: ooh, tadi dia ganti kepribadian gara-gara kena tampol sendal gue

Nederland: what! jadi gara-gara lo ya? cebol?

Malay: Siapa yang cebol? kepala tulip!

Nederland: apa lo?

Australia: wess, sabar Ned, yang pacarnya Nesia kan gue, napa lo yang ribut?

Nederland: jangan seenaknya ngaku jadi pacarnya Nesia ya! sana urusin koala jahanam lo itu!

Australia: jangan ngehina koala gue, tulip!

Malay: _gue cabut aja deh... _*ngibrit


End file.
